What a Guy!
by Rugsrat
Summary: In a battle with an androgynous new villain, Starfire is faced with a new life: that of a man. How does she, now he, cope? Rating may change at later date. Possible StarRaven later
1. Prologue: Body

What a Guy!—Sarfire Gender Bender

**Premise:** What would happen if Starfire became a man?

**Author's Note: **Well, it seems I am here again, beginning another story as the mood strikes. This one has actully been sitting in a notebook, then on my computer, for quite some time, not quite sure where the idea came from. I'm hoping that this actually holds my interest, I think I may have an undiagnosed (spelling is wrong i'm sure) case of ADD. In any case, I don't own Teen Titans, for if I did, odds are Raven would be with either Starfire or Cyborg, and Beastboy would have stayed with the Doom Patrol...

P.S: Feed back is always appreciated!

**Prologue**

"Titans—GO!"

It was just another typical battle against a typical no-name villain trying to make her 'break', pun not intended. Robin was right in the fray, slashing away with his bo staff and yelling furious war cries against this elusive vixen. His traffic inspired costume became a blur as he struggled to catch his latest opponent, but even with his years of training and experience, she seemed to have more agility than he did. He finally pulled back just slightly as the other four Titans joined him on the front line.

Cyborg, the ever-jovial metal-man didn't hesitate before launching blast upon blast of sonic energy from the special weapon that was his right arm.

"Booyah! Take that!" The new villain gasped as the beam of blue force came hurtling toward her, but at the last moment leapt over the beam.

What should have been a simple bank robbery was quickly becoming an all out super-brawl. Cyborg decided to switch tactics as his green buddy, in the form of a velociraptor came into view. The green dinosaur morphed into the much smaller form of BeastBoy whose eyes glinted like Loki's as he called out to his friend.

"Yo, Cyborg! Let's show her the BeastBoy Bombardier!" At Cyborg's hurried nod, the green boy transformed into an elephant and Cyborg leapt on his back.

Starfire flew into view, two unconscious thugs suspended in her arms. One of them started to wake and began struggling, but both were soon encased in a web of black energy.

"Many thanks, friend Raven" The psychic was about to respond when Robin's cry rang through.

"Starfire, Get her!" Eyes glowing a luminous green, she launched herself after the elusive suspect. While flying past, she noticed Beastboy and Cyborg lying unconscious on the floor.

"Please, I'm asking you nicely to stop running and give yourself up!" The villain kept running and Starfire increased her speed to match. Soon enough, the perpetrator found herself in a dead-end alley. She stopped just short of hitting the wall in front of her. Starfire landed behind the girl and she sighed.

"You have nowhere to go. Please give up, I have no wish to hurt you." The girl shook her head, still facing away from Starfire.

"And go to jail? I don't think so Hero." She shuddered suddenly. Starfire gasped as she saw the villain's back expand and her frame grew larger.

"Are you alright?" She grabbed the girl's shoulders hoping to determine what was wrong. The girl chuckled deeply.

"Never better Hero." She grabbed Starfire's arm and flung the heroine into the wall. Dazed, Starfire was helpless as the villain pinned her to the brick behind her. When Starfire looked at the face of her assailant, she was shocked to see that the young woman was now a young man!

"Well Hero, what are you goin' to do?" The newly masculine voice hissed in her ear.

"I believe you have my gender confused, I am a heroine."

"Are you so sure?" The villain dug a fingernail into Starfire's arm. She screamed. It felt as though she had been electrocuted several times over. Slowly, she could feel her consciousness slipping away. As she blacked out, she heard her enemy slipping away down the alley.

Through a thick haze she could hear frantic voices.

"What the hell happened to her?"

"Robin, I have no idea. I've run all the tests I can think of, and I don't know how to change her back."

Starfire, tried to sit up and see her friends, but pain shot through her body as though she had just been run over by a train. So, while the others around her tried to tell her to sit down, she decided to speak instead.

"Ngh. Robin?" her voice was much deeper than it normally sounded, as though from another person entirely

"Welcome back. How do you feel?" She opened her eyes to find Robin's concerned countenance gazing at her.

"I feel as though my head has been traversed upon by a snervian blortworm. How long have I slorvaxed?"

"You've been unconscious for sixteen hours." It was at this time that Raven entered the room, cloak billowing and several large shopping bags floating in black energy trailing behind her.

"These should fit Starfire… Oh, you're awake, good."

"Hello friend Raven. Why do I need new clothes?"

"Because your clothes won't fit you in your present… condition. Robin, haven't you explained yet?" Robin hardened his gaze slightly at Raven's accusing tone.

"Just getting there when you got back."

"Very well. I need to meditate. If you need me, I'll be in my room." And with a slight swirl in the air and a portal on the floor, she was gone. After she was gone, Robin turned back to Starfire.

"She'll never admit it, but she's worried about you." Starfire looked at him with eyes that were at once hers but not hers.

"Robin, you are doing the 'stalling' again. Please, what are you supposed to explain?" Robin sat up straighter in the chair he had set up next to the hospital style bed that resided in the infirmary. He slowly pulled a mirror out of a compartment on his utility belt. Wordlessly he handed it to her, which she took in hands that for the first time she noticed were larger than she remembered. As she lifted the mirror to her face, the person who gazed back at her was not her. This person had a square jaw line lightly dusted with stubble, eyes that were not round, but instead the almond shape that her sister had, and the brow was furrowed in concentration, as hers should have been.

"Robin, what is this? I do not understand, who is this person?" Robin reached over and took her hand in his own.

"Starfire, I'm sorry, but when you were fighting with the bank robber, she somehow turned you into a man." Starfire shot upwards, his head ringing in protest at the sudden movement. He reached out and grabbed both of Robin's arms in a furious grip.

"Where is she? Robin, we must have her change me again!"

"I-I don't know, we haven't been able to find her. It's like she vanished. And we don't even know if this was temporary or not." He grimaced as Starfire's grip tightened. "We're just going to have to try and pull through this, together."

(3 weeks Later)

Starfire braced himself against the edge of the roof and stared over, his green eyes soulful.

"You know, this may not be a _bad_ thing." He jumped at the voice from behind him. Raven stood there, her arms folded, hood down, and just the slightest hint of a smile playing on her normally neutral lips. Starfire shook his head, his rich baritone voice full of sorrow.

"Friend Raven, I do not understand how this situation is a good thing. I may never be normal again! I may never be able to tell Robin…" Raven's smile faded to nothing.

"Tell him what?" Starfire sighed heavily and stared out at the waters of Jump City Bay once more.

"It is of no importance." He sighed again, "Do not concern yourself with it." Raven smiled after concentrating for a moment.

"You still have a crush on him." Starfire bowed his head, his long hair falling into his face.

"Indeed I do." Unseen by Starfire, a flutter of emotion crossed Raven's pale face, almost imperceptible.

"Tell him. See how it goes."

"Raven I do not believe that is a wise idea."

"It's up to you." She turned to go but was stopped by a pair of strong arms hugging her from behind, and a low voice whispering in her ear.

"Thank you Raven, you are a true friend." Starfire released his much shorter companion, who pulled up her cowl in order to hide the beginnings of a blush.

"Y-You'e welcome, Sunfire."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "Sunfire?"

"I think a new name for a new you is in order."

"I think that it may work." He smiled broadly and watched as Raven nodded stiffly and melted into the roof, presumably to go to her room.

"I suppose that I should say something to him. Why is she always correct in such things?"

The next day, Sunfire entered the training room at the top of the tower, and had to dodge a piece of a training dummy that Robin had shattered with the force of his blows. He blinked and found that Robin was now hammering a punching bag.

"Ah, friend Robin, may I speak with you?" Robin looked up from his punching bag, breathing heavily and wiping sweat off of his brow.

"Of course Star-"

"Sunfire." He said quickly. Robin hesitated before he continued.

"Of course _Sun_fire, what is it?" Sunfire fidgeted with the of the purple dress shirt that Raven had purchased for him.

"Robin, I have enjoyed your company from the time I first learned your language," Robin flushed slightly at the memory of the kiss flashing through his mind, "Before my… change… I felt that I would like to know you better, perhaps as more than just a friend and partner, and even now, I still feel the same way." Robin held up his hand, and instantly Sunfire ceased his chatter.

"Star… Kori, I'm sorry. But I just… don't think I can be in a relationship, a _romantic_ relationship with another man. If we can figure out how to change you back to normal, then maybe-"Sunfire cut him off with an angry wave of his hand.

"And what if we do not succeed in changing me back? What if I remain a man forever, what am I to do then?"

"I'm sorry Sunfire." The Tameranian's eyes filled with tears as he fled the room. Sunfire ran with no destination in mind, just a mind numbing need to get away, to find comfort from someone who understood. Cyborg stared as he ran past the ops center, and BeastBoy was entranced by his video games and noticed nothing. Raven however, dropped her book with a resounding thud and levitated after him.

"Sunfire!"

Sunfire ran into his room, not comprehending the words Raven was calling after him. His sobs echoed throughout the chamber as he collapsed on his round and decidedly pink bed. Raven followed quietly and placed a cool hand on his heaving shoulders. Instantly the waves of sadness and betrayal coursed through the empath and were projected into oblivion. As Sunfire's distress lessened Raven sat down next to him, visibly shaken.

"I take it that Robin did not give a favorable reaction."

"I fear that may be a… below statement."

"Kori, if Robin won't have you as you are, then you must at least attempt to move on."

Sunfire flipped over so that he was now lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. "But friend Raven, I love him! I cannot simply ignore my feelings for him." Raven nodded softly.

"True, but perhaps this change has affected more than your physique, it may have also altered your hormone levels. You never mentioned love before."

"I am so very confused. I cannot even use my powers in this state. Even yesterday, I could not summon a single starbolt, I had never been more incensed in all my life, and yet nothing happened." His voice became choked with tears as he continued, "Raven, I may have to leave the team if this persists."

"While I know that only you and your sister can use starbolts, could it be possible that tameranian men feel something other than the 'joy of flight' in order to fly?" At this moment, the Titan Alarm sounded, its grating tone causing both friends to flinch. "I'm sorry Sunfire, we'll talk later."


	2. Chapter 1: Books

**A.N:** Here I am again, I would like to thank my single anonymous reviewer: Thank you! and to those who only left a mark on this story's hit counter, thank you as well. To those it matters to: this story contains fem-slashy feelings, ie: Rae/Sunfire, but nothing major. Oh and beforeI forget: the name comes from the artist Turin-the-Forsaken on dA. Thank him for spawing my creative urge on this one.

Chapter 1

Later that night, Raven and the others came home from their excursion. All of them seemed tired, and Raven was busy healing a large wound on the human side of Cyborg's head.

"What transpired?" Sunfire asked curiously, eyeing the bruising on Robin's face anxiously.

"We ran into Cinderblock. And Plasmus, and Overload. The prison's containment units failed when a major power outage took out the defensive systems. We think it was Slade's plan, we're just not sure why."

"But you do not normally come home with such injuries, why are you so damaged now?" Robin grimaced as he felt what should have been a black eye, but was not visible beneath the domino mask that was invariably on his face.

"Dude, I think that not having a fifth messed us up." Beastboy tossed in from where he was rubbing his sore legs. Sunfire's eyes began to fill with tears, Raven noticed the change in his mood, whether it was through he powers or simply through their friendship, she was not sure. In either case, she quickly finished her task and then turned to Sunfire and dragged him out of the room and down the hall.

"Friend Raven… where are you taking me?" he asked

"Out."

"Why are you taking me out?"

"You need to get out of the tower, your emotional turmoil is driving me crazy" As they spoke, Raven had levitated some of her little-used civilian clothing and phased into it, abandoning only her cloak on the way out the door.

"Um… alright… but where shall we travel to?"

Raven did not give an answer but she did let go of his arm when it seemed that he would not resist leaving. They traveled through the city, and every so often, they stopped to look at the clothing set up in store windows.

"Raven, may we just…"

"No. That's a lingerie store. I have no intention of bringing a _man_ into a lingerie store." Sunfire blushed slightly at that.

"I had forgotten for a moment…" Raven just lifted an eyebrow and continued walking, they were coming up on a local bookstore. Raven nearly walked past it but halted when her male friend stopped and looked at the display of historical texts in the window.

"Raven, may we please enter, I have been so wanting to learn more about earth history." He looked at her pleadingly; his green eyes shining and making him look decidedly boyish.

"All right. I may pick up a new novel while we're here."

Inside, Sunfire strode quietly over to the display and picked up a large tome having to do with the stone age, he put that book under his arm and read the back of another book dealing with the Holocaust and World War II. Thought that book seemed altogether depressing, he put that book under his arm as well. He looked up, trying to find other books to purchase and found that Raven was seated in the back of the store looking at books that had dark sounding titles, and then a book caught his eye.

_A History of Intolerance_ the title read, and was instantly intrigued, Sunfire was himself no stranger to bigotry, being from the planet Tamaran had exposed him to the mindless hatred of other races from an early age, and the recent incident with Val-Yor still gave him ripples of unease. He brought his selections with him to the rear of the store and smiled as Raven perused the titles in the small but decent selection of gothic and horror novels.

"Raven, may I ask if there is a particular title you are searching for." Raven's head snapped up, her large purple eyes showing surprise at haven been startled out of her concentration.

"No, I don't think… no. But thank you Sunfire." She looked at the books held under Sunfire's left arm, "what are those?"

"They are books, of course." Raven growled in slight frustration.

"About what?"

"This one is of ancient times, this about a period that I believe is called the Holocaust, and this is about intolerance." Raven began to pick herself off of the ground, and took Sunfire's hand to help herself up.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome friend Raven. Now, may I pay for these? Or would you like more time?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll meet you outside"

Sunfire nodded and walked briskly to the front of the store as Raven teleported out of the store. The elderly man at the counter looked up from his newspaper as he approached.

"Did you find everything that you were looking for?"

"Indeed sir, these will provide much pleasure." The man chuckled.

"Glad to hear it son. Total comes to fifty-seven ninety-six."

"Sunfire held up a small plastic card that each of the titans had and swiped it into a machine that was placed on the counter in front of him.

"Many thanks sir."

"No problem kid, you and your girlfriend have a nice evening"

"Thank you sir." He said again before hefting his bag of purchases over his shoulder and exiting the door with a jingle of bells.

"Friend Raven, where may we traverse to next?"

"I don't know."

"May we go to the cinema? I would very much like to see a moo-vee."

"Which movie, there are several playing right now that are supposed to be quite good."

Sunfire was about to answer when a girl who was probably seventeen came up to both of them

"Woah! You're like, a Teen Titan aren't you?" she said excitedly, her brown hair bouncing with every word she blurted out. Soon, a small crowd had gathered and Sunfire saw the distinctive flash of a camera. Sunfire bent his head and whispered in Raven's ear,

"I believe that now would be an appropriate time to return to the tower."

They disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, much the chagrin of the onlookers, and the disappointment of the teenage girls, who were fawning over the new mystery Titan.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate our fans?" Raven grumbled as they stepped out of the swirling vortex that Raven had created for their travel.

Sunfire giggled, "Oh but Raven, surely you must have noticed the young man in black clothing staring at you. He probably believes you are 'hot.'"

Raven rolled her eyes at her tall companion, "Whatever."

"Raven, I must help you get a 'date', I believe that you will be perfect for each other." Raven's eye developed a tick, and she began breathing very regularly. Meanwhile, Sunfire continued his gentle ribbing. "Perhaps you should name the children after myself, I believe Sunfire Junior has a lovely ring to it, don't you?"

"NO!" Raven bellowed, and the other male titans looked over at where Raven's outburst had caused the toaster and microwave to explode, littering the kitchen and living room area with shrapnel. Sunfire glanced back at them and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Very well Raven, I shall leave you alone; I need to send a transmission to Galfore in any case." As Raven shook with her exertions and trying to lessen her rage, Sunfire exited; the door wooshing behind him. He walked with purpose, and tried to stifle a giggle at the memory of Raven's blush, she was so adorable when that happened… what? He pushed all thoughts of teammates out of his mind, with difficulty, the image of Raven blushing seemed quite persistent. He made his way to the top floor of the tower and sat at the small computer that was just next door to the Evidence Room that Robin updated almost religiously for whatever reason.

When the computer booted up it flashed with tameranian script asking for a voice identification, instead, Sunfire tapped a button on the monitor and a DNA scanner emerged from the side of the screen. He placed his palm on the small pad, which chirped in approval and in just a moment he was facing the stern face of an imperial guard, helmet and all.

"Authorization?" He barked, trying to intimidate the slightly younger man.

"Alpha- four- seven- nine- omega, family 0. I would very much like to speak with Emperor Galfore."

"Name?"

"Starfire" he said after a small hesitation.

"One Moment your Highness." Seconds later, the screen changed. Sunfire now found himself looking at the scarred yet gentle face of his caretaker and new emperor. With a nod of his head he acknowledged his ruler.

"I was told that it was Koriand'r making this transmission, not her father. Who are you, and where is she?" He demanded.

"Galfore, it is a long story, but in short: _I_ am Korian'r and need your assistance."

"Oh really? How am I supposed to believe that?"

"I have a birthmark on my left Grebnok (1) in the shape of a Snervian Blortworm." He said calmly, his eyes twinkling a little. To prove it, he unbuttoned his shirt and exposed his left side to the screen. True to his word, there was a small birthmark on his left pectoral in the shape of an otherworldly insect.

"I suppose it is you, what has happened?"

"A _clorbag_ that we have yet to apprehend injected me with some sort of genetic alternator that targets those genes that affect gender. Cyborg has yet to unearth the source of this substance, and so I have been like this for several earth weeks."

"What do you need me to do? Send a contingent force to help you find this person?" Glafore looked hopeful

"No, k'norfka, I need your help in using my abilities. How do men fly?"

"We fly to protect those we care about. You must feel affection and protectiveness to fly. But I cannot help you with your Starbolts, you and I both know that they are unique to you and your sister."

Sunfire's brow furrowed at the mention of Blackfire, he decided to change the subject. "I look like my father?"

"Very much so, the only difference is that Tattoo he had done after a campaign on Alpha Centauri. You have his chin."

Sunfire rubbed his chin, which was beginning to need a shave.

"Who do you think of when you fly?"

"You, I have always wanted to protect you. And your parents before you."

"Thank you Galfore. I must go now."

"I hope that all turns out for the best."

"As do I." And with that he tapped the side of the monitor, cutting off the transmission. He sat there for a moment, his head resting in hands that should not have been his. Who did he wish to protect? Robin was ever getting into difficult situations, but Sunfire had never really felt the need to _protect_ him, merely to be there to help him recover when he escaped, which he invariably did, and usually without injury. Cyborg was nearly invulnerable, and while BeastBoy was a wonderful companion, Sunfire did not love him. That only left Raven, and Sunfire thought for a moment, Yes, he did care about her, and he had been terribly worried about not only earth, but about Raven as well during her father's brief triumph over the planet. But was it enough? Sunfire stood up and thought only of Raven, using a focusing technique that she had taught him, and sure enough, he began to hover!

"Wonderful! I must inform the others!" He cried and for the first time in three long weeks, he flew down the halls of the tower.

(1) If Grebn**a**k is female, I figure the male equivalent is Grebn**o**k. Meh, creative liscence.


	3. Chapter 2: Fly

Chapter 2 Fly

The Titans were just beginning a practice session. Raven was lifting stone cylinders the size of busses with her mind and launching them like missiles into the sky. Upon their descent, they were blasted into debris by Cyborg. The debris was used as practice for Robin, who launched himself from piece to piece in quick seccession, trying to stay off the ground. Beast Boy was switching from creature to creature in order to avoid the falling rocks.

"Friends!" Sunfire cried; coming over the bluff that separated the outdoor training area from the rest of the island. The others stopped to look at him. He was grinning from ear to ear, and after a moment, they realized what was causing this joy, Sunfire was nearly a foot off of the ground, and soon shot into the air, doing a loop-de-loop on his way up, and a powerful dive that he pulled out of just seconds before hitting the ground.

"You can fly?" Robin asked, a little in awe as Sunfire landed before them.

"Dude!" BeastBoy exclaimed, his jaw hanging open a little.

"How'd you do that man? What happened?" Cyborg asked, trying to be logical about the whole thing, but even his mechanical brain was having issues processing what he was hearing. Raven just stood stoically, her face blank.

Sunfire beamed at all of them before returning to the air for another round of aerial tricks. When he returned to his teammates, he remained hovering, lying down in midair, resting his head on his hand.

"Galfore explained that in order for Tameranian men to fly, they must feel protective about someone or thing. I feel most protective about—"

"The team, we know." Robin cut in before he could finish a smile growing on his face. "So, I think you're going to need a new uniform."

Sunfire sighed, was upset about being interrupted, but did not have the heart to correct Robin when he was obviously focused on something else. "I suppose, though I am still unable to use starbolts, I shall have to rely on close quarters combat."

"You still could bench press the tower though, it won't be bad." Cyborg said.

"This is true."

"Well, just tell us what you want your new outfit to be, and I'll have the new replicloner make it for you." He said. Even without being empathic, Sunfire could tell that he was just dying to try out his newest creation. He smiled before taking to the sky again, and rose higher than he had been in a long time. He flew as high as the tallest building in the city, and then launched himself towards his protectorate, becoming nothing more than a lime green streak of light to the onlookers who still roamed the street at ten o'clock in the evening. The feeling of the wind ruffling his hair and whistling in his ears brought back the feeling of unbridled joy that before had allowed him to fly, and he brought his hands up his body, thrusting them out before him as the great Superman was want to do. He rushed along, breaching the sound barrier and those below covered their ears as they heard the sonic booms above them.

The next morning, an elated Sunfire was making breakfast in the kitchen when a face appeared on the Ops Center's television/window. It appeared to be a delivery man with the mail. Sunfire decided not to wake his friends needlessly and shut off the stove burner so that he could answer the door. He flew at breakneck speed down the hall and landed at the atrium of the tower. The large door recognized his movement and opened almost silently.

"Good morning carrier of mail!" He said politely to the man, who seemed a little unsure as to whether or not to hand him the delivery.

"Good morning sir, um… I have the Titans' mail…" He gestured to the large sack of letters behind him.

"Thank you." Sunfire said, he swept the large bag over his shoulder effortlessly and took the morning paper that the mailman held out to him. And then disappeared inside, the door sliding back into place and locking electronically.

He brought the mail back to the ops center and put the bag down unceremoniously on the coffee table, and then set the paper at Robin's customary seat at the kitchen table. His pancake mix sat on the counter, and he turned the burner back on just as Raven entered the room.  
"Good morning, friend Raven. I trust you slorvaxed well?"

"I slept fine," then, in an uncharacteristic show curiosity she added, "You?"

"I did not slorvax," he said happily, "I flew to Japan and back, there is some tea for you in the cupboard, I trust that you like it."

"You brought me tea? From _Japan_"

"Indeed."

"Why?"

"Because it is thanks to you that I can fly aagain. I would not have thought to contact Galfore in my distress."

"Oh." They lapsed into silence for a moment before Raven spoke again. "Why are you not wearing a shirt?"

"The shirt fell apart due to the speeds at which I was traveling. The material was not as durable as that of my former uniform." Raven had no response to that. Instead she studied her friend with an artist's gaze. His shoulders were broad, but not so much that it looked abnormal, and he had the build of a martial artist, heavily muscled chest and arms, but his abdomen had just the hint of the classic six-pack. The major difference that Raven could see was that, while most men's bodies had at least some hair, Sunfire's was completely smooth. The only imperfection was a small mark to the far left of Sunfire's chest, in a slightly darker shade of orange.

"I'll be on the roof." Raven said, and then vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

Almost two hours later, at six o'clock, the other titans shuffled into the living area of the tower and found Sunfire lying on the sofa, with his head hanging off of the edge, and shirtless. On the kitchen table there was a large platter of pancakes that actually appeared to be edible, and Sunfire had taken the liberty of setting out plates and freshly cut fruit. Beastboy's seat had strawberries, Cyborg's peaches, and Robin's had a bottle of syrup. He had even taken the time to sort the fan mail into piles according by name.

"He's in a good mood." Robin remarked offhandedly as he picked up the paper. The headline caused him to chuckle:

_**New Titan in Town**_

Below the title was the picture that a crazed fan had shot the day before, it was of both of them talking quietly to each other, Sunfire appearing to be whispering in her ear.

"Have you guys heard about the new Titan yet?" He asked calmly.

"Dude, it's still us five…" His eyes lit up after a moment, "Oh…"

"Should we tell him that the tabloids are already after him?"

"No man, but Raven should know. She's the one they would hound about who the 'new-guy' is." Cyborg said aloud, though it seemed as though he was talking more to himself.

"I'll tell her." Robin said as Cyborg and Beast Boy began to devour the pancakes that had been set out for them.

"mmmbnn, mmsss mmdaatmmn." Beast Boy tried to say around the strawberries and pancake in his mouth.

"And I'll tell her when she's done meditating."

"Tell me what?" Raven said as she re-entered the ops center and went over the cupboard to get some of the tea Sunfire had purchased for her. As she set the kettle to boil, she looked over her shoulder, eyebrow quirked, demanding a response.

"The press thinks that Sunfire is a new titan, and because he was first seen with you, they'll be hammering you for the details."

"Whatever." She said as she levitated a mug down from the top shelf, "Why am I supposed to care?"

"Um… paparazzi are annoying?" Beastboy chimed in.

Raven said nothing, but continued to stand and wait for her tea to boil. Despite her calm outward appearance, Cyborg could almost feel the animosity radiating off of her, and decided to take his leave while he still was able.

"I…'m gonna just head to the garage. T-car needs a new booster."

"Uh… I'm gonna give you a hand, and a tentacle." Beastboy nearly ran out of the room after him. Robin stayed long enough to put the dishes in the sink before he too left the room to do "Robin-things." While she waited for the water to boil, Raven glanced over the article about she and Sunfire, apparently they had thought that the books he had bought were for her, and that they were romantically involved. Raven snorted at the absurdity.

The kettle began to squeal, signifying that her water was ready, she concentrated for a moment and turned off the burner, and the levitated the kettle to pour the water into the polka-dotted mug she had chosen. On the sofa, Sunfire groaned in his sleep and turned onto his side, facing into the back of the couch. Glancing over, Raven found that he had set up the mail for them, and decided to read hers. One letter was written on black stationary an in silver pen. The writer was a twelve year old girl who had been feeling depressed because she felt like she had no friends. Her sadness reached a cord deep inside of the empathic sorceress, and it seemed as though a visit may actually be in order.

The rest of the morning passed quietly, with each of the titans going about their business in the tower. Sunfire had designed a costume that covered most of his body. He had chosen to recreate the color that had been his previous costume, but this now was only shown on the upper body, with a form fitting shirt that was sleeveless, his neck still had a metal collar, but the metal was heavier and was open in the front to help facilitate airflow during the heat of battle, though it retained the green gem that Sunfire had had embedded in the original, only now it rested almost on his chest as opposed to the hollow of his throat. He now also had shoulder guards made of the same sturdy silver metal. His gauntlets also got an upgrade, and were now the sturdier material of his neck guard. His forearms featured raised rectangles that deflected enemy projectiles and doubled as shock absorbers for energy based attacks. These rectangles were covered in the same purple color as his shirt. Around his waist was a silver belt that contained several compartments, much like Robin's, and was fastened by a tamperproof buckle hidden inside another green gem.

Moving farther down his body, Sunfire had done away with the skirt that had once graced him, now, he wore leggings that were of the same material as Robin's but were a gunmetal color as opposed to traffic- green. On his thighs were metal plates for extra protection, and he now wore boots that came to just below his knee, in the same fashion as his gauntlets, his knees were covered by guards that were made of the same metal that Cyborg's exoskeleton was produced with.

All in all, Sunfire thought as it hissed coming out of the replicloner, it should do nicely, while still feeling comfortable. (1)

He walked with pride into the ops center at noon, wearing his new costume and making a last minute adjustment on the buckle for his glove. His hair had been tied into a relaxed tail behind him, though he still had loose sections by each ear. When he entered, he flew onto the coffee table and struck a pose, hands on both hips, with his chin jutting out a little.

"Well, is it… frigid?"

The others, besides Raven of course, all laughed.

"Dude! Sweet digs!" Beastboy said as he calmed down from the momentary hilarity.

"Yeah, great look. It should be perfect for you." This comment came from Robin, who was already looking forward to beating up some villains with Sunfire again. Cyborg merely nodded with satisfaction that the 'cloner worked to his expectations. Raven looked up only momentarily from her large tome before returning once again to the world within its pages. Robin and Beastboy spoke for a few moments with Sunfire about what the materials were and the idea behind the uniform, then the alarm sounded and they all dashed over to the computer console to determine just where they were needed.

"Titans, Jump Municipal Bank, GO!" Robin cried, and for the first time in almost four weeks, Sunfire joined his teammates in the chase.

**_A.N:_ **I apologize for the incessant delay for this chapter. Truly. I just got a job at the local Wal-Mart, and have been working my little bum off for 35 hours a week, on top of working at the auction gallery which was my first job. But, for 8.20 an hour, I'll take it.

On an up note, **_V for Vendetta_** comes out soon! OMFG! I LOVE that movie! (I love it so much I just used chat-speak, ugh) so I'm definitely going to blow some money on that. I hope to get the third chapter up soon, which of course will resolve the bank issue posed at the very end of this chapter. Until then.

1. Description taken from dA, specifically Turin-the-Forsaken's take on a GB'd Starfire. The link is in my profile, or it should be in a moment.


	4. Chapter 3: Villain

**A.N:** And so we come to chapter three. I do hope that you're enjoying this story, I think you are, or else you wouldn't be reading it… I think… Anyway, for those of you wanting to know the back-story of the villain who changed Starfire into Sunfire, just let me know in a review (or an e-mail), and I'll reply with her profile. And beware of OOC Raven. V for Venetta ROCKS!

Previously: "Titans, Jump Municipal Bank, GO!" Robin cried, and for the first time in almost four weeks, Sunfire joined his teammates in the chase.

Chapter 3: Villain

Sufire flew over the car, his mind clear and the wind whisling through his ears while he listened to Robin's orders over the communicator attached to his belt.

"Sunfire, hang back until we know what we're dealing with. You may be rusty. Raven, you're going to have to protect any hostages we find. Cyborg and Beastboy: henchmen. I'm going to go after the leader. Questions?" Sunfire spoke into his communicator

"Would it not be better if two people attempted to capture the leader? Perhaps I should assist you." He said.

"Not initially. Take care of any goons who get past Cy and BeastBoy. If I _need_ help, then feel free to assist."

"Very well Robin." Sunfire shut off the conversation.

Inside the T-Car, Raven was fuming, or as close to fuming as she could get safely. While it was not her place to say anything, she was unable to keep the uneasy silence that permeated the vehicle.

"Sunfire will be with me. You know as well as I do that no one is going to get past Cyborg and Beastboy."

"Raven, you're bordering on insubordination."

"You seem to forget who formed this team in the first place. Sunfire. Fights. With. Me." She punctuated each word through clenched teeth. "Have I made myself clear?"

Robin could nearly feel the malice in her tone and quickly relented.

When they reached the bank, it was already surrounded by officers, most of whom had guns pointed at the building.

"Any news?" Robin asked the chief of police.

"No. But we think everyone got out, though you may wanna send in your goth chick just to make sure."

"Alright chief." He turned to Raven, "Would you…?"

Raven was already in process of settling into a lotus position and began her mantra quietly. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos…" Almost invisible, a dark shadow left the body that was Raven and launched itself towards the bank. Inside the stark interior that most banks sported, Raven could see that there were at least seven well armed men, as well as four more that appeared to be cracking the vault. Her soul self turned a corner and found their previous villain sitting at the manager's mahogany desk, twirling an unlit cigarette between her slender fingers. Raven pulled out of the bank quickly and rejoined her body outside the line of police cars. Her eyes opened to find the unforgiving form of Robin's mask staring back at her.

"Well?" he asked intently, his mind already formulating possible plans.

"Seven are armed with automatic weapons, several of them loaded with what looked like armor-piercing rounds. Another four have semi-automatics, same bullets though, and our gender shifting adversary is the leader. No apparent hostages. Does that help?" she looked over at Sunfire, who was silently fuming as several officers looked over at him with curious glances. Robin thought for a moment.

"All right. This is a tricky one. Raven, teleport somewhere inside, take out the leader, quietly if possible. Beastboy will sneak behind the front guard and create a distraction as Cyborg, Sunfire, and I blast through the remaining forces, clearing the way for police to make the arrests. Any questions?" he rattled off.

Sunfire did not respond, he stood there, his jaw clenched tightly, and a small spark of green showing in his eyes as he considered the floor plan of the bank, which all the Titans had committed to memory through all of the robberies that had occurred there. The manager's office was located in the back left corner, in a windowless room, a good place to start. Sunfire took to the air and flew over the roof of the building, choosing the best point of entry, he pointed himself downwards and flew straight into the roof of the building, the occurring BOOM drowning out the protests from the other Titans, in the rubble of the room, he found the one that had turned him into a man unconscious on the desk, the cigarette still in "her" hand. He could hear the cries of alarm from the other robbers, and before they could ambush him inside the office, he decided to take the fight to them. He crashed through the door of the office and flew at breakneck speed towards the vault. Before the safe crackers had time to un-holster their weapons; he had picked up three of the four, who were knocked unconscious by the concussive force of the impact. The fourth was frozen in a deer-in-the-headlights stare as Sunfire dropped his burden and turned towards him, his normally placid face twisted in rage as he swept the man's legs out from under him and viciously finished with an open-palmed strike to the man's face. (1)

(slight change of scene)

In the next room, the other Titans were dodging bullets, quite literally, as they attempted to subdue the remaining gunmen. Robin had thrown a flash-bang grenade into the building, and that had incapacitated three of the remaining seven. The other four however, had recovered quickly, and had started firing bullets at random, their automatic weapons reeking havoc on the interior of the museum. The two that had been guarding the entrance into the rear area of the bank had their guns swinging, trying openly to kill Robin and Beastboy as they bobbed and weaved into the fray, while two that were in the teller booths took on Raven and Cyborg. Raven put a shield around herself and allowed the bullets to ricochet off. She grimaced as her shield began to weaken under the long barrage.

"Robin, I think now would be a good time to end this." She muttered to no one in particular. On the other side of her, Cyborg grinned as the bullets bounced of his metal exoskeleton.

"You call those Armor-Piercing? I'll show _you_ Armor-piercing!" with that, his right arm transformed itself into the sonic cannon that was his signature weapon. "Booyah!" he cried as he fired a powerful blast that decimated the teller booths, trapping the two hiding in them to be trapped under several thousand pounds of twisted steel and concrete. The remaining two were subdued by two well placed strikes courtesy of Robin's birdarangs.

The building was silent now.

"Robin, where is Sunfire?" Raven asked blandly, even as she wet to work gathering the weapons with her telekinesis.

"I am here." Sunfire replied as he stepped out into the main lobby, five people being dragged behind him, their hands trussed together by a thin but incredibly strong rope that Sunfire had stored in his new belt. He dropped the four safecrackers in a pile unceremoniously, but kept hold of the leader, gazing into her closed eyes, rage flowing through his veins.

"Odd, she does not appear to be a threat during slorvax." He said softly, his voice hard even as he began to relax. The police entered a moment later, their guns drawn, and began the process of arresting those responsible for the robbery. Sunfire was forced to relinquish his hold on the leader's collar, just as the young woman began to come around. The grating sound of handcuffs locking around the criminal's wrists jarred the alien Titan into action, and he began to assist with the clean up process. Rubble was cleared away from the collapsed manager's office as well as the decimated lobby with the teller booths.

(Scene Change)

Several days later, Sunfire found himself pacing the floor of Raven's room, his hands behind his back.

"Raven, I _have_ to talk with her… him…" he groaned in frustration. "This may be my only chance to be normal again."

"No visitors until the arraignment. You know how the system works." Raven said as she floated in a lotus position, her eyes closed. "Please stop pacing, you're breaking my concentration."

Sunfire stopped and rather femininely flopped onto Raven's bed. "My apologies friend Raven. I do not truly know what is wrong with me lately."

"Besides the obvious?"

"Indeed."

"The arraignment is the Wednesday. I think you can wait that long." Raven cracked one eye open to look at the distraught tameranian. "Have you filed your report to Robin yet?"

"No." Sunfire stood again. "I'll do that, afterwards, perhaps you would enjoy an excursion into the city? A café perhaps?" Raven opened both eyes, then closed them, thinking.

"We'll see."

**_A.N.:_** I'm ending it here, as short as I feel this chapter is, it just wasn't coming together. So I felt it was better to cut it off here and begin anew. I also hope that the fight seen I threw in wasn't too horrible, not my forte I'm afraid. In other news, I'm moving into my dorm room on the 4th. Wish me luck!

1: I'm taking small liberties with his fighting abilities as they are shown in the show. He trained with the Okaarrans (I'm sure that that's spelled wrong) back on his home planet (in the comics) so I'm giving him skills he may have picked up from there as well as things he may have picked up while training with the Titans.


End file.
